


Still Standing

by Missy



Category: Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types, The Evil Dead (1981)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Internal Monologue, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Scotty's gonna make it.





	Still Standing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



He would make it.

He would make it home, even if he had to drag himself there, both feet digging into the dirt. He’d get there and save all of them. Ashley and Cheryl and Linda and Shelly. 

Maybe not Shelly. Maybe not anymore.

But the rest of them he’d save. If he’d just convince Ash to keep his head together and try to stay through the night. If they could defeat those demons they could do absolutely anything together. 

And if they lost it all, he’d have to face the sun with tears in his eyes. But he’d face it with his tongue tucked between his teeth too.

Still standing.


End file.
